Jibbs Drabbles
by deserts
Summary: Just some drabbles about my second favourite pairing, since I think there are way to little Jibbs stories out there. Each chapter a new drabble. Rating just for safety. Enjoy and please review!
1. Jealous

**Jealous**

* * *

A/N: This crap just came to my mind while I was watching a musicvid with Jenny & Gibbs in it. There was a scene where Jen watched Gibbs and the famous redhead, but I don't know the scene for real, so I have no idea how it turned out on the show.

* * *

"Who was that redhead?" 

"What redhead?"

"The one you talked to and kissed in front of the elevator."

"A friend..."

"Huh... a friend, yeah?"

"Yes."

"You sure?"

He smiled.

"Are you jealous?"

"No I'm not!"

His smile grew even bigger.

"Yes you are!"

She tried to avoid his eyes but simply wasn't able to. His intense glance enthralled her and sent shivers up her spine.

"You know you are my favourite redhead, Jen"

With that, he leant down and kissed her passionately. She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

After a few minutes they broke apart breathlessly. Gibbs smiled at Jenny once more and then slowly strode out of her office, leaving her speechlessly staring after him.

She hadn't seen this one coming.


	2. London

**London**

* * *

A/N: Another scene from a musicvid that just screamed "Underlay me with a dialogue!" -lol-

* * *

"Jen?" 

"Yeah?"

"You still remember London?"

She smiled at the memory.

"Of course. How could I forget London? It was there when you first told me you loved me."

He smiled as well.

"Jethro... Nothing has changed since then, right?"

He just smiled again, more radiant this time, and turned away to go back to his desk.


	3. The Boat

**The Boat**

* * *

A/N: And another stupid drabble. I'm just too creative at 3.13 am...

* * *

She was in his basement - again. He couldn't think of any of his team members ever having been here more than once. But still she was here - for the umpteenth time. 

All she ever did was watch. Watch him build his beloved boat.

"So when you're finished with the boat, what are you going to call it?"

Another thing nobody had ever asked. Nobody had ever dared to ask. She was the only one who stood the slightest chance at a real answer.

He considered for a moment, not sure whether he should really tell her the name he had figured out a few years ago, right after he had come back from their mission together.

"Paris."


	4. Whereto?

**Whereto?**

* * *

A/N: Another drabble written even later during the night.

* * *

The first thing she noticed entering her apartment was the suitcase that stood right in the middle of her living room. 

The second thing was the grey-haired man that came out of her kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking you to the airport for a little trip."

"A trip?"

She sounded sceptical.

"Yep."

He smirked at her.

"Whereto?"

Without a word he handed her a flight ticket. She looked him in the eyes for a few seconds, before lowering her glance to the paper in her hands.

"Paris..." she breathed.


	5. Blushing

**Blushing**

He was in her office again. Why he wasn't so sure about. He didn't recall being in Director Morrow's office as often as he was in Director Shepard's. And they'd only worked together for a few weeks now. But somehow an invisible force always seemed to drag him near her. So there he was again, standing in front of her.

"What are you staring at?" she asked, not able to pull her eyes off him.

"Just admiring the view."

She smiled and blushed slightly, which in turn made him smile.

"So, do you like it?"

"Very much."

After a few seconds of gazing at her, he took three steps and ended up right in front of her, his mouth only an inch away from her ear when he whispered:

"You look beautiful"

He turned and left her office, not needing to look at her to know she was blushing again.


	6. Coffee

**Coffee**

* * *

A/N: I think this one's really stupid, but after watching "Bloodbath", the thought just wouldn't leave me.

* * *

"How did you know I wanted your coffee before I even asked for it?" 

He smirked. He knew she'd want to know.

"Well, firstly, Jen, I know you and how much you need coffee. I was the one who initiated your love for coffee, remember?

"And secondly, you were staring at my coffee more often than at me, which is highly unusual considering you normally can't take your eyes off me."

His smile grew bigger as he left her speechless in her office.

'Damn him, he just knows me too well...'


End file.
